


【DV】竹马和天降在这里都是行不通的

by yayaer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayaer/pseuds/yayaer
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 13





	【DV】竹马和天降在这里都是行不通的

灵魂伴侣AU   
3DV父母双全

会有塔顶战哥赢了的5DV if线

难产两个月，字数2.4W 需要一定的时间阅读  
这个字数都不能叫甜饼了，要叫糖聚块（？）

祝食用愉快

「00」  
灵魂伴侣不是什么新鲜事儿。

世界上所有人都会在成年的时候获得灵魂伴侣相遇时会对彼此说的第一句话——这句话会出现在他们身上的任何部位。  
但是世界上有那么多人类，大部分人可能一辈子都遇不到那个唯一的真爱，而灵魂伴侣不是一种强制捆绑关系，所以也会有很多人选择无视身上的那句话继续生活，权当多了个无用的纹身。  
但斯巴达兄弟不一样。  
他们的那句话不仅非常奇怪，甚至连出现的地方也非常让人窒息——是字面上的窒息——那行字出现在了他们的脖子中央，像一把钢刀架在他们的气管上，提醒他们要是找不到灵魂伴侣就和砍断脖子没什么两样。

在此之前，我们需要介绍一下斯巴达一家。斯巴达不是一个常见的姓，第一次听说的人大概脑中都会浮现某电影里那句慷慨激昂的台词，不过这里的斯巴达和历史没什么关系，拥有斯巴达名号的存在甚至连人类都不是——他就是斯巴达兄弟的父亲，恶魔里的绝对强者，如今在K记当部门经理的斯巴达先生。斯巴达先生在人类世界流浪了很多年，什么职业都乐于尝试，从贵族到乞丐，只要有意思他都会去做，最近他喜欢上了炸鸡，每天都从店里给妻儿带十翅一桶。如果您想问恶魔会不会有灵魂伴侣这个问题，答案是肯定的——毕竟这世界上人人平等，只要不违法乱纪也没有人可以阻止恶魔去追求真爱不是？

在某个太阳明晃晃但是却飘着毛毛雨刮着大风的奇怪天气里，斯巴达先生遇到了他的一生挚爱伊娃女士，而他们爱的结晶——目前看来是爱的灾难，就是斯巴达兄弟。

斯巴达兄弟里当哥哥的那个叫做维吉尔，性格很差，一方面对大多能呼吸的东西都缺乏同理心，另一方面对父亲的力量非常执着，有生之年的梦想是可以成为超越父亲的存在，这个梦想连斯巴达都很难理解——要这么多力量似乎除了暴力统治世界而外也没有别的用处，所以从这个角度来说维吉尔是个危险分子。维吉尔不健谈，不爱笑，脾气倔强性格傲娇，但是成绩很好，而和他完全相反的存在就是他那晚出生几分钟的孪生兄弟，但丁。

但丁是个什么样的人？一定要说的话像是从上个世纪英摇圈里走出来的人——他哥有多不爱说话，他就有多爱说话，他哥有多古典，他就有多摇滚——但丁就是狂野青少年的代表，在他14岁的时候他就能把老爸的爱车直接开到悬崖下面去，要不是体质特殊可能他根本见不到成年的太阳。但丁给人一种热烈叛逆的印象，只要可以显得与众不同他甚至可以在皮大衣下面什么都不穿，最后还是伊娃逼着他至少不能露点。

兄弟俩打小关系就不好，性格可以说是两个极端，但丁总是喜欢打闹，而维吉尔更喜欢安静地自己呆着，也许你会觉得但丁的性格更加讨喜，不过等他们进入学校开始学习，但丁发现自己哥哥的受欢迎程度一点都不比自己低，这让他偷偷难过了好久。

而今天他们正式成年了，几个月后他们就会各自去往自己向往的地方，开始全新的人生，而也就是今天，他们不得不接受自己脖子上那行字不会再有任何变动——

“真是见鬼，如果我脖子上是一行‘宝贝你真是太辣了’我绝对不会觉得这么丢人！”但丁闷闷不乐地对着镜子，“现在所有人都嘲笑我有恋父情结，我的灵魂伴侣到底是怎样的变态能对着我喊爸啊！”但丁对着镜子皱着眉打量自己横贯喉结的那行字——【PA PA】

“说明你未来会有这种癖好，而且我一点都不觉得惊讶。”但丁身后维吉尔凉薄地说，“现在,从我衣柜面前滚开，别站在这儿碍事。”

但丁冲镜子里的哥哥吐了吐舌头，维吉尔穿着黑色的高领毛衣，挡住了那行要命的字迹，但丁眼珠子一转，扑到维吉尔身上趁他哥不备拉下了那禁欲的领子将【MA MA】四个字露了出来，维吉尔震惊之余差点用手边的阎魔刀把但丁捅个对穿，不过今天是个大日子，他答应了斯巴达和伊娃绝对不会和但丁打架，于是他强压怒火推了但丁一把——

“你的灵魂伴侣也挺奇怪。”但丁挂在他哥身上，像个巨型挂件，“居然能对着你叫妈，你会不会在找到灵魂伴侣的瞬间就把你唯一的另一半给杀了？”

维吉尔冷哼了一声，把讨厌的弟弟摘下去，但丁佯装惊恐地捂住嘴：“还是说你有异装癖？！天哪维吉尔，看不出来，不过作为你的兄弟我一定支持你！”

于是维吉尔再也按捺不住自己的手，在这个大日子里和但丁打了起来。

打架是要付出代价的，代价就是兄弟俩都没拿到成人礼物，他们的老爸以他们还没准备好为由拒绝了将那两条看起来很珍贵的项链送给他们。

Gap Year他们都有各自的打算，并且为可以离开讨厌的兄弟而雀跃不已——维吉尔说自己要为自己未来将会就读的考古专业做准备，打算出去旅行，而但丁显然对杀不遵纪守法的恶魔更感兴趣，声称自己会去当恶魔猎人来赚取学费——毕竟维吉尔拿了全奖，但丁最后能考上大学都很不容易。

最后两兄弟在父母充满爱意和威慑的目光下互相拥抱假装依依惜别，实际上两边力气大得都能压断对方的肋骨——但丁觉得自己的已经断了，毕竟他听到了奇怪的声音——然后各自踏上火车开始自己的旅程。

「01」

最开始的几个月，兄弟俩还抱有新鲜感，他们第一次和兄弟分离这么久，并且过着无人打扰的生活，这实在是爽过了头。不过等新鲜感过去，他们都没办法不承认，心里会有一点小小的孤独。

按照家里规定，兄弟俩必须每周都给家里打一次视频电话，但两个人都有空的时间其实并不多，通常都只能挑深夜，维吉尔在一边旅行一边学习，同时还要应付时不时来作死的恶魔，所以在视频里他总是满脸疲态。但丁看上去倒是生龙活虎，只不过越来越没个正形，以至于每次伊娃都会责备他。

终于有一天，但丁邀请他老哥去他所在的小镇，但丁表示他最近接了一个肥差，是去一个古代遗址给研究人员当保镖，他觉得维吉尔会对这些事情感兴趣，维吉尔考虑了一下答应了。

这个位于东部的边陲小镇交通并不发达，维吉尔转了三趟火车才抵达了目的地，他拖着行李箱看起来风尘仆仆，而但丁穿着其最喜欢的红色皮大衣翘着腿叼着棒棒糖坐在中央火车站大厅里的长椅上等他。

“嘿老哥！”但丁冲维吉尔张开怀抱，“要给你的兄弟一个久别重逢的亲亲嘛？”

维吉尔把行李箱推进了但丁怀里，无不嘲讽地指了指但丁脖子上粗粗的Choker，“先是妹妹头，现在又搞这个，我现在要怀疑你是不是我久别重逢的‘妹妹’了。”

但丁头上暴出一根青筋，不过他没有反驳，毕竟虽然他不会说出来，但几个月的分别还是让他有那么点想他这毒舌的老哥。

“你是不是长胖了？”维吉尔又拿手指捅了捅但丁的腹部。

现在唯一一点想念也没有了。

“这里虽然地方小但是生活还挺安逸。”但丁拍着方向盘，“我以后有钱了就来这里买栋房子，和我的灵魂伴侣一起在房子里开趴踢。”

“哇哦。”维吉尔毫无感情地感叹了一下，“和一个管你叫爸爸的灵魂伴侣，听起来像是什么违法活动。”

“我不觉得管你叫妈的那位会比我强到哪里去。”但丁反唇相讥，车转过一个弯，路的一侧是悬崖和海岸线，“我甚至怀疑你到底会不会遇到灵魂伴侣，到底会有谁能和你灵魂相合？”

维吉尔把手里的地图恶狠狠合在一起：“我不是花一整天坐火车的时间来找你打架的，但丁，跟我说说这个委托。”

但丁吐了吐舌头：“没啥大不了的，最近有人修别墅挖地基挖到了几块老石碑，后来发现那一块是个古代遗迹，好像是浴场之类的地方。”但丁慢悠悠跟随广播打着节拍，“上头来人想调查，警力不够所以在社会上雇佣保镖，那工资够我用三个月了。”

维吉尔挑眉：“你想我和你合作？”

但丁耸耸肩：“有机会一起发财为什么不呢？”

维吉尔考虑了一下，没有点头也没有摇头，随后但丁又说：“但其实有一件很奇怪的事情，我本来睡眠挺好，但自从来了这里时不时会做噩梦，经常梦见你把我的草莓圣代都吃光了，害得我老是半夜吓醒。”

“你的噩梦还挺别致。”维吉尔评价，“可惜我喜欢巧克力圣代，草莓圣代实在是太娘娘腔了，但丁。”

“……这报酬还不够我往返的路费。”维吉尔略显嫌弃地把写着招聘的报纸放下，他蜷缩在但丁的单身汉沙发上无处下脚，他老弟的房间一如既往的脏乱差。

“行了我知道你是个阔少了，你到底干不干？”但丁感觉自尊心受到了伤害，委屈地把气垫床拖出来开始充气。

维吉尔在震耳欲聋的充气马达声里皱着眉，最后还是忍不住从沙发上站起来踢开那些包装袋和杂志以及扔了一地的衣服，去储物间拿清洁用具：“我可以勉为其难和你一起去，不过得先把这猪圈给收拾干净。”

“嫌脏别住啊！”但丁气呼呼地回答。

晚饭但丁点了披萨，维吉尔已经兢兢业业把他的地板擦得光可鉴人，衣服也都扔进了洗衣机，连杂志都按出版时间放好了，但丁浑身不自在地坐在沙发上，听着他哥洗澡时淋浴的水声。

手机在充电，而电视费太贵所以但丁没有这么高级的娱乐，在等待的间隙只能拿广告宣传单折纸飞机玩儿，等维吉尔腰间围着浴巾擦着头发出来时，但丁正在把刚折好的纸飞机扔出去然后慢悠悠坠落在维吉尔刚刚打扫干净的地面上。

但丁被浴巾糊了一脸。

“哇哦维吉，虽然我不想承认不过你身材真不错，咱们家血统就是好。”但丁拎开湿淋淋的浴巾，维吉尔正真空着在行李箱里找衣服，到了这个年纪他和但丁的体型已经有了一些差异，他的肌肉群更加精悍紧实，腰部也收得更窄。维吉尔冷笑了一声，找到了自己的睡衣，而但丁已经开始吃披萨了。

“你旅行有没有遇到什么有趣的事？”好奇宝宝但丁舔着手指问对面矜持地研究怎么才能不弄脏手吃披萨的并没有把头发捋成冲天赛亚人的维吉尔，维吉尔终于找到了一个不会手指接触芝士的角度。

“没什么，你又听不懂。”双子里年长的那个回答，好奇宝宝看上去像个生气的河豚，不过维吉尔没打算理他，“比起这个，我刚刚整理杂志和报纸的时候发现，你们这儿最近好像出了两起悬案？”

但丁把椅子支成两条腿儿悬空的样子咬着一次性叉子，想了想回答：“好像是有这么回事儿，这件事真的挺奇怪，就是两个普通人在不同日期的同一时间去扫墓，然后都在墓地里昏迷了，到现在都没醒。警察觉得可能是被什么剧毒的动物攻击了，还在墓地里搜索了一阵，但没什么收获。”

维吉尔皱起眉：“你没有调查过？”

但丁也皱眉：“你能不能别用审问的语气和我说话。”

维吉尔面无表情：“你对你的工作不够上心，但丁。”

然后他们又打了起来。

等兄弟俩都酒足饭饱并且进行了饭后运动，时间已经很晚了，维吉尔有着严格的作息时间，于是他掐掉了但丁的网线和收音机，穿着全套睡衣睡裤戴着睡帽躺上了但丁算不上宽敞的气垫床。但丁唉声叹气地也上了自己的单人床，不情不愿关上了灯。

黑暗里，但丁突然说道：“老哥，其实我有事情想告诉你。”

维吉尔闭着眼，鼻子里发出气音表示自己还醒着。

“我可能已经遇到我的灵魂伴侣了。”但丁深呼吸一口说，维吉尔在他看不见的地方挑了挑眉“虽然我不太确定……是个小女孩，她叫帕蒂。前几天我去市中心Iceland买速冻披萨，在店门口遇见了她……她看见我第一眼叫了声爸爸……后来她卖了一束花给我。”

维吉尔挑了挑眉，依然没有说话。

“虽然是她认错人了……不过她今年八岁，也就是说她成年的时候我已经二十八了。她还没有到出现那些字的年纪，我也没办法求证，但她还长的……挺可爱的。”但丁听上去捂住了脸，“老哥，我觉得我在犯罪。”

维吉尔心里想我的弟弟果然是个傻子，不过他表面上无动于衷，甚至没有说话。

“维吉尔？你在听吗？”但丁被这尴尬的沉默折磨得受不了，最后小心翼翼问到。

“别吵。”维吉尔的语气里没有任何情绪，像个没有感情的机器，“你的气垫床在漏气，我在听是哪里出了问题。”

“……你知道吗维吉尔，有的时候你真的是个混蛋。”但丁翻个身把脸埋进了枕头。

维吉尔从不说谎，但丁的气垫床是真的在漏气，第二天早上维吉尔睁开眼自己正隔着一层薄薄的橡胶躺在地上，他感觉浑身都疼。

维吉尔很生气，后果很严重，这个严重的后果就是维吉尔把但丁连人带被子一起扔到了地上作为叫醒服务。但丁一大早就给摔懵了，一脸惊恐茫然地拽着被子望向他起床气很大的哥。

“后天就要开工了，今天我要去买点东西。”维吉尔毫无反省之意地踢了踢但丁，“你带我去。”

“你认真的？早上六点半？商店九点半才开始营业好吗？”但丁叫苦不迭地在地上滚了两圈，从被子里露出自己的小脚丫和脑袋，“劳驾把我抬回去。”

维吉尔踩了一脚但丁的肚皮走开了。

七点钟的时候洗漱完毕的维吉尔无视了自己回去赖床的老弟，换上运动服出去晨跑，外面晨光微曦，看起来是个好天气。

但丁租的房子并不在镇中心，显而易见，但丁看中的是便宜的房租而不是舒适便利的环境，所以房子周围的基础设施并不算特别好，维吉尔只能选择不远处树林里的小路，而这种路线对单身男女来说肯定谈不上安全。

不过维吉尔倒不是很担心自己的安全问题。他顺着被踩平的小路跑，树林里非常安静，他不得不在心里承认这里确实有种和其他地方不同的宁静感觉，他似乎有点理解但丁说想在这里养老的心情了——当然他严重怀疑但丁没有见过清晨的这里，毕竟他出门的时候但丁还在床上打鼾。

就在跑到靠近市区公墓的时候，维吉尔感觉到一丝若有若无的熟悉气息——那是但丁身上的魔力，他驻足四处查看了一下，那气息又迅速消失了。前面就是但丁说发生了奇怪事件的墓园，维吉尔略微考虑了一下，最终还是决定折返了。

回到但丁的住处，维吉尔没提这无聊的插曲，但丁被他回来的动静吵醒了在床上哼哼唧唧，看起来不想吃早饭。

九点半的时候但丁终于收拾停当，他把自己的妹妹头梳得非常顺滑，并且挑了自己最喜欢的奶带配大衣作为今天的装扮，而维吉尔已经发了四五封邮件，新闻都已经看完了。

“你想买什么？”但丁对着镜子用Choker把那行字挡得严严实实，顺便冲镜子里的自己抛了个媚眼。

“一些健康的食材，还有地方历史书籍。”维吉尔回答，他听起来很不耐烦，显然对但丁充满抱怨。

但丁想说什么，不过一把幻影剑停在他脑袋上，迫使他不得不闭嘴了。

“暴君。”但丁小声嘟囔了一句，夸张地鞠了一躬为维吉尔打开了门。

这座小镇的规模比维吉尔预计的大一些，市中心的商场居然称得上应有尽有，他在逛完第三家书店之后，时间已经来到了中午。

但丁早早就大喊着肚子饿，维吉尔最后不胜其烦把但丁拉到黑巷里捶了一顿，最后两个人鼻青脸肿地出来，在走到炸鱼薯条店前面的时候伤口已经完全消失了。

店里嘈杂鼎沸的人声让维吉尔看上去有些不悦，而就在这时他又捕捉到了清晨时感觉到的那种异样，明明但丁就在他面前，但他却从一个坐在窗边的金发女郎那里感觉到了但丁的气息，他皱了皱眉：“但丁，你认识她吗？”维吉尔用眼神示意但丁，但丁回头看了一眼。

“看不出来你喜欢这种类型的。”但丁笑嘻嘻，“不过你没戏了，那是沃特太太，他丈夫上个月刚刚车祸去世，他们可是灵魂伴侣，她现在应该很痛苦吧。”

维吉尔挑了挑眉，他意识到那女人身上的气息大概也是从墓园带出来的，这让他更加疑惑，不过他还暂时没打算深究这件事，毕竟他和但丁身上的气场都很强，但丁在他去过的场合留下一定的魔力残留也不算什么大事，他和但丁最后挑了角落的座位坐下。

“我要杂粮沙拉和混合热带果汁。”维吉尔把菜单扔到桌上，“自己看看要吃什么，别下午又说饿。”

但丁委屈巴巴把菜单拿起来，点了一份巨无霸炸鱼薯条套餐。

下午两兄弟去咖啡厅喝了下午茶，维吉尔难得对巧克力华夫饼表示了赞赏，快到晚餐的时候维吉尔去买了一份当天的报纸，主版面没有什么有趣的新闻，但是边角里的一出报道让他皱起了眉。

“之前昏迷的居民两天前醒了，而且一直声称自己看见了未来世界。”维吉尔念着报道，“他们把自己的遭遇描述地绘声绘色，并且描述中有许多共通之处，医生认为这是一种群体幻觉……有趣。”

“你觉得是恶魔？”但丁偏了偏头，“还有，你说有趣通常都不是个好兆头，你打算去查？”

维吉尔把报纸折起来：“确实可以找点乐子，不过恶魔吃人可不会吐骨头，更不会好心在他们观光之后把他们送回来，但丁。”

下午在中心广场前，维吉尔和但丁见识了一对灵魂伴侣相认，那对伴侣几乎控制不住自己欣喜的心情疯狂和对方拥吻，而围观的路人看上去也被这种情绪感染了。

“你说老爸到底是不是老妈的灵魂伴侣……我的意思是我从来没看见过他们身上的字在哪里。”但丁踢着石头，“总觉得全心全意爱一个人是一件不可能的事情。”

维吉尔冷哼了一声：“我不会让任何东西束缚我，要我说那行字带来的可不一定是爱情。”

“但这是我们出生就注定的事情维吉，刻在我们的灵魂上。”但丁一把搭住维吉尔的肩膀，被维吉尔甩开了。

“所谓的灵魂与想法都是你大脑里的化学反应。”维吉尔无不嘲讽地说，“比如你如果天天想象自己和那个八岁的小女孩在一起，你脑子里就会有一条神经这么认为，然后它就会变成必然，而你就会去犯罪。”

但丁涨红了脸准备争辩，维吉尔却停下来又看了那对情侣一眼——

“那个男人好像是报道里刚刚醒过来的居民。”维吉尔皱着眉，“这么快就出院了吗？”

但丁眨了眨眼睛：“因为之前报道说他们本来就没有受什么伤吧，大概。”

“然后这么快就遇到了灵魂伴侣？“维吉尔充满怀疑地问。

“爱情总是不期而遇啊。“但丁感慨地说，”可能人家就是否极泰来了呢。“

维吉尔偏了偏头，总觉得那个男人哪里怪怪的，但他说不出来，于是没再追究。

「02」

第二天的保镖任务很无聊，加之前一天兄弟俩挤在但丁小小的单人床上都热得好久没睡着，两个人白天都没什么精神。但丁还算是坚守着最后的职业道德没有打盹，而维吉尔比起保护目标更多是对文物感兴趣，他几乎就没在自己应该在的位置呆过，但丁也不知道他去了哪里。

晚上但丁带维吉尔去了拥有当地最好调酒师的酒吧喝酒，维吉尔酒量不行，喝了一杯就连脖子都红了，而但丁和自己的狐朋狗友勾肩搭背，顺便调戏一下他醉醺醺的哥哥。

维吉尔只是头晕，但是意识清醒，他观察着但丁周围的人类，但丁似乎融入了他们，但是维吉尔知道他们永远不可能融入人类，他们只不过是在假装自己是人类罢了。

而在这家酒吧里，在假装的不仅仅只有他们。

但丁显然是有目的带他来这里的，维吉尔一进门就察觉到熟悉的、带着腐败恶臭的气息——酒吧里有恶魔，而且距离他们很近。

维吉尔玩儿着酒杯里的樱桃，微醺让他的感官更加敏锐，那恶魔似乎没有特别隐藏自己的打算，所以维吉尔已经锁定了它的位置——是那位漂亮的服务员小姐，她看上去性感又魅惑，倒是恶魔最喜欢伪装的长相。

但丁不知道听了什么笑话，笑得见牙不见眼，他的高声喧哗明显引起了那位服务员的注意，她靠到但丁边上，笑着问但丁还需要点什么。

“给我害羞的老哥再来杯娘娘腔的鸡尾酒～”但丁举了举手里的啤酒瓶，促狭地看了维吉尔一眼，“就是你们店特色——叫紫色奶/头的那种。”

这种下流的玩笑又引起一阵哄笑，维吉尔不咸不淡瞅了但丁一眼，没有说话。

在鸡尾酒送到维吉尔手里时，杯子下压了一张纸条，维吉尔知道猎物上钩了。

“被老板看见真的好吗？”维吉尔跟着服务员小姐来到酒吧背后的巷子里，巷子里没有人，灯也只有一盏，在不远处的垃圾堆上，一大堆蚊虫围着闪烁的灯泡飞舞。

标志的女人笑了笑，靠着墙：“我知道你是什么东西，叛徒的血脉，斯巴达的子嗣。”

维吉尔眉毛微微一挑，两只手依然插在大衣的口袋里：“那你想必也知道你没法活着离开这里了吧。”

恶魔眨了眨眼睛：“你似乎有点过于自信？你们父亲把你们保护地太好，要知道听说你们兄弟离开了斯巴达，我的兄弟姐妹们都摩拳擦掌呢。”

维吉尔冷笑了一声：“你怎么知道父亲保护的是我们而不是你们呢？”他的话音未落，空气中闪过幽蓝的残影——恶魔脸上闪过一丝错愕的神色，六把剑却已经牢牢钉进了她的胸膛。

“现在你还觉得我自信过头吗？”维吉尔似笑非笑地说，恶魔的头从整齐的断口滑落，阎魔刀的波动在空气里湮没无痕。

九点半的时候，兄弟俩回到了但丁的出租屋里，维吉尔一言不发，但丁一直小心翼翼地看着维吉尔的脸色——

“你不会是因为我说你娘娘腔而生气吧？”但丁试探着问。

维吉尔把大衣挂在衣架上，没有说话。

但丁像只淋了雨的大金毛耷拉下眉毛：“可我明明把最有趣的部分留给了你……”

“……”维吉尔冷冰冰地说，“那真是谢谢你。”

但丁垂头丧气地坐在懒人沙发上：“你觉得是她做的吗？”

维吉尔倒了一杯水，去冰箱里拿冰块：“我都说了，恶魔吃人不吐骨头，她约我出去就是为了杀了我，看起来可不像想送我去未来旅行。”

但丁伸出手表示他也想要一杯冰水——一块冰块精准地砸中了他的眉心，他惨叫一声跳了起来，在确认维吉尔已经关好冰箱门之后一把把他高挑地老哥按倒在单人沙发上，对着维吉尔的腰一阵挠，维吉尔狠狠踢了他几脚，两个人在狭小的空间里半真半假地厮打了片刻，最后维吉尔气喘吁吁地坐在但丁身上，自己衬衣扣子崩飞了几个。

“你怎么这么幼稚。”年长的那个蹙着眉，脸上还带着血气上涌的红晕。

年轻的那个吐了吐舌头，这个角度他老哥紧实的胸肌和颀长的脖颈以及锋利干脆的下颌骨线条都一览无余，他鬼使神差地伸出手摸了摸维吉尔喉结上的那行字，突如其来被一阵微妙的情绪击倒：“明明是你先用冰块扔我的，你脾气这么暴躁，真是不知道你的灵魂伴侣是什么样的人。”

维吉尔对于自己的咽喉被但丁握在手里不甚在意，不过但丁那酸溜溜的语气让他挑起了眉毛，他挥开但丁的手表情高傲：“总之一定比你强很多。”

但丁腮帮子又气呼呼地鼓起来——他知道维吉尔现在这么表现是有酒精的催化，不过他还是觉得心里痒痒的，像是有一万把微型幻影剑在扎他——而在他兀自烦恼的时候，没有发现他老哥红了耳廓。

那一晚但丁做了一个旖旎的梦，梦里主角是维吉尔，但丁睡醒被吓出一身冷汗，而他梦里那位正在厨房烤吐司。

吐司出炉加上黄油煎鸡蛋和培根，香得但丁差点从床上掉下去，他几乎是手脚并用滚到开放式厨房边上，被维吉尔一锅铲赶去卫生间洗漱——等但丁出来，维吉尔已经把两份吐司都吃完了。

“……我的呢？”但丁赤裸着上身捧着手泫然欲泣，维吉尔优雅地用餐巾点了点嘴角——

“饿了自己做，我不是你保姆。”

“禽兽！”但丁抹了抹脸，维吉尔面无表情地走开了。

第二天的保镖任务依然平平无奇，从外面抽调的人手两天后就会抵达，而那时候维吉尔和但丁也就双双“下岗”了。

不过今天维吉尔心情不错，因为他“无意”在发掘现场发现了几枚古罗马钱币，这是研究恶魔的良好媒介，所以他结束工作的时候难得没有用暴打亲弟来发泄一下自己的不满。

本来以为这一天会在平静里结束，结果在他们吃过赛百味出来的路上，看见不远处围着人群和警车——

那是一位年轻的女性，她的脸被打得面目全非，在被警察塞进裹尸袋带走前但丁匆匆看了一眼，地上有一大摊血——她似乎是从窗户边跌落的。

“你还记得她吗？”维吉尔冷冰冰却带着玩味的声音从但丁耳边响起。

“谁？受害者吗？我没见过她。”但丁回答，指望从血迹里再看出些端倪。

“你观察力真的很差，但丁。”维吉尔转身准备离开，他讨厌聚集的人群，“我们见过她，昨天在广场上，她是那个找到灵魂伴侣的女人。”

但丁微微吃惊地睁大眼睛，随后他看见不远处的警车里走出来一个熟悉的大脑袋——

“莫里森！”但丁挥了挥手，警长抬眼看见了他，神色有些复杂，随后支走身边的人走了过来。

“别告诉我你小子又和这案子有关系。”莫里森锐利的目光从但丁扫到一旁抱着手态度防备的维吉尔身上，“这位想必是你兄弟吧，你们真是一个模子里倒出来的。”

但丁一把揽住维吉尔的肩膀，笑得春光灿烂：“我们只是路过啦～老头～这是我老哥维吉尔，他是个书呆子。维吉尔，这是警长莫里森。”

莫里森身上散发着天生的威严，他冲维吉尔伸出手，维吉尔不情不愿握了一下。

“你保证这案子和你那些恶魔天使之类的东西没关系吗？”莫里森目光落回但丁身上，但丁耸了耸肩摊开手，“我们真的只是路过，不过我们昨天见过她。”但丁摸摸下巴，维吉尔不满地看了他一眼，显然并不想过多和警察讨论这个案子。

“哦？”莫里森掏出了本子和笔，“你觉得这和她遇害有关吗？”

“没有。”维吉尔打断了跃跃欲试的但丁，“只是碰巧在广场上看见过而已，和这个案件没有关系。”维吉尔掐了但丁一把，但是面无表情，“没什么事我们就先走了，再见。”

莫里森挑了挑眉，但维吉尔已经迈开了步子，但丁左右为难了一下，冲莫里森尴尬地笑了笑，屁颠颠去追已经走出去很远的兄长去了。

“你急什么啊！”但丁边走边抱怨，维吉尔在前面健步如飞。

突然维吉尔在街转角停了下来，但丁差点撞在他身上。

“……”维吉尔没有说话，他顺着巷子走，在垃圾箱边上看到一些不太明显的污渍，但丁走过去蹲下，蘸了些在手上闻了闻，心头一骇——

“是血……而且还很新鲜，凶手可能从这里跑了。”但丁抬起头，狐疑地看向维吉尔，“你觉得是人类杀了她吗？”

维吉尔表情微妙，目光深沉：“是那个刚出院的男人杀了她，警察应该很快就会追查过来，我们还是快走吧。”

但丁跃跃欲试：“我们不去追凶手吗？”

维吉尔转回身：“我不打没准备的仗，我们需要调查一些事情，我要找个宽带比你家好的地方，但丁。”

“你最好今天就把欠我的钱都还给我。”长相清纯甜美的女孩瞪着一双异色的眼睛把一瓶啤酒砸在但丁面前，但丁讪讪笑了两声，维吉尔在吧台的角落抱着笔记本敲敲敲，完全没有解围的打算。

“唉，蕾蒂，你也知道我都是做好事不留名的，我实在是没钱。”但丁使出招牌狗狗眼，蕾蒂不为所动，甚至从柜台下面掏出一本账本摔在但丁眼前——“你自己看看你欠我多少，还不算你抓恶魔把我店砸了那次。”

但丁呜咽了一声，现在他面对着他人生的两大难题，而其中一大难题显然没有在听。

“查到了。”维吉尔似乎终于从数据的世界里醒来了，他把笔记本往但丁那边推了推，但丁立刻凑了过来。

“一年前有个叫克拉拉的女人在自家公寓里自杀。”维吉尔滑动鼠标，拖到新闻页面的照片上，“原因是她被丈夫家暴，而她的丈夫是她的灵魂伴侣——根据她的遗书，她和她的丈夫虽然志趣相投，但是她丈夫酗酒之后完全是另一个人，甚至动手殴打她直到她流产——当时她已经临产了。半年后他们协议离婚，但是没过多久男方开始跟踪她，甚至冲进她的院子袭击她，当晚她就不堪忍受自杀了。”维吉尔叙述得毫无波澜，让一旁竖着耳朵听的蕾蒂都皱起了眉毛。

“你觉得和这件事有关系吗？”但丁困惑地问。

“思考，但丁，你要学会思考。”维吉尔敲了敲桌子。

“我看不出来这和那些奇怪的事件有什么关联，你觉得是克拉拉的凶灵在复仇？’”但丁抓了抓头发。

维吉尔叹了口气，这让他梦回在家里给但丁辅导数学，明明他都说出了解题思路，但但丁总是离正确答案差那么一步。

“一个埋在市区墓园里的死婴。”维吉尔缓缓说，“父亲警告过我们，死去的婴儿处理不好很容易招来不干净的东西，我这两天一直察觉到有和你同源的力量从墓园方向往外扩散。”维吉尔顿了顿，“这就解释得通了：那两个居民的昏迷现象都在这半年内发生，你也是半年前在这个小镇定居，结合恶魔所说的话，我们对于所有恶魔都是一顿大餐——但是这里不存在魔界缝隙，也就是说恶魔从其他地方被吸引过来，又被某种东西供养，我想也许就是那个死婴——它在汲取你的力量，即使它并没有自觉，这也可以解释为什么你老是做噩梦。”

“可是我的噩梦只是你吃掉了我的草莓圣代。”但丁哭笑不得地摸了摸下巴。

维吉尔回答地一本正经：“也许草莓圣代在你心里就是力量的表现吧，虽然这挺蠢的。”

但丁瘪了瘪嘴，有感觉被冒犯，他把剩下的啤酒都喝掉，随后一摊手：“那我们现在该怎么办？去追查那个逃跑的男人还是去墓园？”

“我相信他应该已经落网了，我们直接去警察局吧。”维吉尔回答，但丁立刻就站起来作势要走。

“别急着走啊。”蕾蒂突然打断，心不在焉地擦了擦手里的杯子：“小伙子们，你们还是先把但丁这瓶啤酒结了吧。”

维吉尔从兜里掏出钱包——

“他欠你多少钱？”

“呜呜呜呜呜老哥呜呜呜呜呜——”见证了大款帮他还款之后的但丁开启了狗腿模式，拉着维吉尔的衣角试图哭出一座尼亚加拉瀑布，维吉尔嫌弃地把这只人形小强掸下去，心里感觉非常烦躁，时间已经很晚了，按照他的作息他应该马上上床睡觉，但是这件事不解决总让他觉得很不安。

“不如我们还是先去墓园看看吧！反正警察局什么时候都可以去，说不定现在莫里森根本没功夫接待我们。”但丁从尘埃里爬起来，兴致勃勃地提议，“电视剧里不都演要把作祟的尸体烧掉嘛！”

“就是因为你在升学考试之前都躲在被子里看《凶鬼恶灵》才导致你差点考不上大学的，你真应该反省一下你自己。”维吉尔翻了个白眼，但丁肉眼可见地矮了一截，年长的那个忍不住又补充了一句，“但你说的有些道理，墓园在哪儿？”

但丁瞬间又觉得自己高大了。

「03」

大半夜翻墙跑进墓园显然不是一个好主意——墓地是最容易产生恶魔的地方，它们与一切光明和生机相反的物质挂钩，从腐朽和死亡里汲取养分，所以对于维吉尔和但丁来说，墓地并不让他们陌生。

一进入这里，兄弟俩都明显感觉到了恶魔的气息，但都是过去式，显然这里已经很久没有恶魔来过了。

“这段时间我在这里杀了快一打恶魔了，就这么小一个镇子来说，这确实有些奇怪。”但丁不知道什么时候已经把叛逆握在了手里，“如果不是有魔界缝隙，那就是有类似的东西在这里。”

“你没有来这里查过？”维吉尔还没有召唤出阎魔刀，他尚且没有感觉到威胁。

“我刚到这里的时候就来搜索过墓园，这里什么都没有。”但丁从一排排静默的墓碑前走过，“你能感觉到那个死婴埋在哪儿吗？”

维吉尔站定片刻，随后摇了摇头：“它残留的力量不多了，也许我们应该分头找找。”

但丁点了点头。

在任何影视作品里，分头行动都不会是个好主意，但是斯巴达兄弟对自己的能力都非常有自信，所以认为自己不会受到这条铁律的限制 。

维吉尔停在了一块墓碑前，这块墓碑精巧又迷你，而这里的温度比其他地方都低——但丁还在不远处上蹿下跳，维吉尔没有叫他，因为这会影响他的判断，他蹲了下来打量墓碑上的文字——这是克拉拉流产的孩子的墓地，他甚至没有名字，被称呼为“我挚爱的宝贝”。维吉尔感觉到这里有着强大的力量，纯粹又黑暗——那是属于婴儿的力量。

但丁不知道什么时候溜达了过来，他站在维吉尔边上，而维吉尔似乎在凝思怎么解决这个问题——毕竟他们没对付过死婴，如果是恶魔倒是两三下就能砍死，难道他们真的需要把尸体烧掉吗？

“你看上去有心事。”但丁靠着旁边的墓碑抛了和个媚眼，“说出来让你老弟帮帮你。”

维吉尔皱着眉没有说话，他打算今天先这么回去，也许他应该询问一下斯巴达的意见，他不想把但丁和他都置于不知对手水平深浅的危险之中。但就在他刚刚准备说他们应该回去的时候，看见一个模糊的人影出现在但丁背后不远处。

“有人来了。”维吉尔轻轻对但丁说，他们同时都握住了武器。

那个人影走得跌跌撞撞，半魔双子的视力比普通人强上数倍，他们看见那就是刚刚出院并成为凶手的男人，他一身是血，看上去失魂落魄。

等他走近，维吉尔和但丁同时抬起了武器，但他噗通一下跪在了地上，他眼睛里流着血泪，皮肤也在片片剥落，看上去十分可怕——

“求求你送我回去吧。“男人对着虚空说，”我控制不了这具身体……我杀了她，我心爱的克里斯汀……“他看上去已经快失明了，发出一阵悲痛地呜咽。

维吉尔把但丁挡在身后，因为他速度比但丁更快，反应也比但丁更灵敏，他用刀尖指着那个男人：“到底是怎么回事？”

那男人显然看不清维吉尔在哪，他胡乱爬行了几步：“您能帮帮我吗？送我回去……送我回去！”

维吉尔厌恶地退了退，不希望被血溅到：“回哪里去？这里不就是你的家吗？”

“我不属于这里！”那个男人突然发出凄厉的吼声，吓得但丁差点弹起来，“几个月前，我去找了女巫——因为在我的世界里我的孩子和我心爱的克里斯汀都被恶魔杀死了，她们不会再回来了……不会回来了……我想这一切都重新来过……”男人呜呜地哭泣着，垂着头像是在对不存在的神父忏悔，“女巫收下了我的报酬……随后，这个世界的‘我’就来找我了……他看上去那么健康那么快乐。我嫉妒他，我嫉妒这个世界的‘我’。”男人喃喃着，声音逐渐变低又突然拔高，“我嫉妒他！女巫说我可以去另一个世界代替他过新的生活，于是我把他杀了……可这不对！这全都不对！”男人崩溃地撕扯着脸上的皮肉，“她骗了我！我准时到这里来了，我来到了这个世界，我依附在在他的身体上，可我逐渐控制不了我自己！我的身体在抗拒我……我杀死了她！”男人失神地看着维吉尔，他的眼神没有办法聚焦，事实上他的眼眶都开始腐坏了，“她骗了我……她也骗了那个红衣服的恶魔……从来都没有什么改变命运的魔法……”

维吉尔听得一头雾水，男人却不再说话，维吉尔试图再问些什么，但他碰到男人的瞬间那具腐坏的肉体就倒在了地上。

“……他死了……”但丁说，语气充满悲伤。

“……”维吉尔用刀尖挑了挑那具尸体，随后懊恼地叹了口气：“一派胡言，他可能患了臆病。”

但丁抿了抿嘴：“臆想不会让人的皮肤烂成这样，维吉。”

维吉尔焦虑地踱步：“他的意思难道是另一个世界有人把他的灵魂送过来？这太荒谬了！”

但丁凝视着死婴的墓碑：“可你也说过死婴的力量很强大，这不是不可能。但是这扰乱了世界的秩序，所以他死了。”

“那这件事还没有结束。”维吉尔觉得头痛欲裂，“他提到了‘红衣服的恶魔’，也就是说还有人试图对这个世界做些什么。”

但丁看起来心情不太好，他是个很容易把情绪写在脸上的人：“所以我们得快点把死婴封印起来。”

维吉尔露出“你说得倒是很轻巧”的表情：“怎么做？”

但丁耸肩：“你有阎魔刀我有叛逆，难道这婴儿的尸体会比恶魔还难砍吗？”

年长的那个有些意外但丁的提议，不过他们却是没有更好的办法了——即使不破坏尸体，他们也需要确认它变异到了什么程度，于是维吉尔点了点头。

但就在但丁准备轰开坟墓的瞬间，坟墓里一道强光爆裂开来正好劈中了但丁的心脏，但丁最后的意识里看见的是维吉尔惊恐的脸。

Dante part （01）

但丁醒来的时候还是躺在墓地里，他被冻得哆嗦了一下，后悔今天自己里面只穿了件体恤。他慢慢从地上爬起来，墓地的土壤黏湿地粘在他手掌上。

“嘶——”他的头依然很痛，像是一百个维吉尔对着他的脑仁次元斩，随后他往四周张望了一下，没有看见维吉尔，然后他站了起来，看见眼前墓碑上有一些刺目的血迹——这绝对不是什么好兆头，不管这血是他还是维吉尔的，它都会招来不好的东西。

但丁踉踉跄跄走了一段，平衡感终于回来了，而他一眼就看见了倒在在墓园门口的维吉尔，他几乎是狂奔过去，随后发现维吉尔一身都是血——他的兄弟紧紧闭着眼，腹部有着一道几乎可以看见内脏的伤口，那口子看起来就像是被什么刀刃破开的。但丁急得汗都出来了，虽然那伤口正在以肉眼可见的速度愈合，但维吉尔看起来并没有转醒的预兆。但丁把维吉尔抱了起来，踩着墙根一个二段跳带着他重伤的哥哥离开了墓园。

但丁等了一晚上，他回到自己家，这里似乎有些微妙的不同。一晚上维吉尔的伤已经完全愈合了，但并没有醒过来：他只是闭着眼，牙槽咬得死紧，像是在经历什么非常痛苦的事情。但丁丝毫没有办法，等天亮之后他立刻给家里拨通了电话，但是电话一直无法接通，他在社交平台上发的消息也没有得到父母的回复，他举棋不定了一会儿，最终还是决定送维吉尔去医院。

医院对于两兄弟来说都是陌生的地方，因为他们的超强体质根本不会生病，也不会受伤。小时候但丁被同学打掉了一颗牙，他刚刚被送到医院那颗牙就长出来了，差点把医生吓出心脏病，之后他们就再也没去过医院。

但此刻但丁注视着躺在病床上的维吉尔，久违地希望医学给他一个答案。

下午检查的结果让他失望，医生说维吉尔的身体非常健康，没有任何问题，医学不能解释他为什么陷入了这种状况。但丁垂着眼听医生又无谓地说了一阵，随后去门诊缴了费，家里的电话依然打不通。

但丁坐在医院门口的长椅上无意识地用手指磨蹭着喉结上的那行字，第一次在人生里感觉到了彻底的无力——就像维吉尔说的，他被宠坏了，现在的状况让他无比惶恐，他甚至不知道自己下一步应该干什么。他回到维吉尔的病房，坐在维吉尔边上凝视着他哥哥的睡颜——维吉尔的眉毛锁得那么紧，不知为何但丁觉得维吉尔看起来比平时凶戾很多，平时维吉尔虽然也老是生气，但很少真的对他露出獠牙，但丁不能否定维吉尔是一个好哥哥。

又这样浑浑噩噩过了两天，维吉尔依然没有醒，家里的电话依然打不通，但丁实在是坐不住了，此时他心里有了一些怪异的预感，但他不想相信那是真的。他去警局拜托想莫里森帮他照看几天维吉尔，但莫里森不在，于是他拜托了另一位警官，而自己买了回家的机票，临走写了封信压在维吉尔枕头下面。在他要离开的时候，鬼使神差地，他吻了吻维吉尔的额头，维吉尔的眉头似乎微微舒展了一些，但但丁不确定那是不是幻觉——他太需要一点良性暗示了。

回到红墓市已是深夜，但丁打了个车，司机听到那个地址露出了怪异的神色，但并没有说什么，最后在离但丁家最近的路口停了车，并嘱托了但丁一句注意安全。

但丁不明所以地挑了挑眉，单肩背着双肩包，大步流星往家走，走到那栋熟悉的建筑面前时他完完全全怔住了——他不祥的预感应验了——那是一座废墟，屋顶都已经破了洞，墙壁被熏得乌黑，但藤蔓已经爬了上去——但丁听见自己脑子里嗡嗡作响，他一时间无法消化这么多信息，几乎是发疯了一般跑过去——屋子的大门虽然还在，但也已经摇摇欲坠，他深呼吸一口气推开门，借着月光看见满地的残骸和污渍，那副家族油画也已经剥蚀得不成样子。

冷静，但丁，你要冷静。但丁又深深呼吸了两口，这一定是假的，是在做梦。但丁闭上眼，又睁开，破败的景象依然刺眼地横陈在他面前——就在这个时候他手机响了起来——他微微颤抖着接起那个电话，像是拿起最后一根稻草——

“喂？是但丁吗？……维吉尔失踪了，他似乎是自己离开了医院。”

但丁终究是被压垮了。

但丁不知道接下来几个小时是怎么过来的，他麻木地坐在地板上，盯着那幅油画——他在思考，距离这副油画变成这样已经过去多久了？从这痕迹来看起码二十年了，可这怎么可能呢？他明明上周还在和他的父母通电话，那时候伊娃还嘱托他多穿几件衣服。而且即使在平行世界，斯巴达那么强大，他怎么可能允许有什么东西伤害自己最爱的女人呢？

但丁想不明白，他随后又想到维吉尔，他想不通维吉尔会去哪里，维吉尔的手机也一直关机，如果换做平时维吉尔一定会回他电话并且发一通火，可现在维吉尔就像知道了什么似的彻底杳无音讯。

等晨光熹微的时候，但丁从地上爬起来，麻木地拍了拍自己的脸，往警察局走去。

在两个小时后但丁了解到，早在二十多年前，伊娃就已经死在了一场大火中。他又反复确认了几遍那份记录，里面记载着伊娃一直处于独自抚养两个孩子的状态，而在她死去的那个晚上，她最珍爱的孩子们也失踪了，记录里丝毫没有提到斯巴达，仿佛他和维吉尔的父亲根本没有存在过。

但丁颤颤巍巍把那份记录还了回去，去警察局洗手间反反复复洗了五分钟的脸，镜子里的他憔悴极了，眼圈红红的，眼底也有血丝，他细细回想着之前发生的事以及这和世界里发生的奇怪的事，其中最明显的莫过于他一直可以感觉到恶魔的气息，他们几乎无处不在，他心里产生了一些可怕的想法，但他不敢再往深处想下去。

Vergil part (01)

维吉尔背着他昏迷的老弟回到家里时出了一身汗，但丁昏迷也就算了，还一直在他背上扭来扭去，像只烦人的泥鳅。

他知道但丁中了什么平行世界的巫术，知道这个巫术可能会很严重，但他不知道怎么解决。

他回家立刻和家里通了电话，伊娃告诉他斯巴达去检查魔帝的封印了，可能还要几个月才会回来，随后一直焦急地问维吉尔但丁的状况，维吉尔看了一眼在床上胡乱翻滚的但丁，揉了揉眉心让伊娃不要担心，他会尽快解决这个问题。

在家思考了一会儿之后，维吉尔决定找了蕾蒂，他一坐下来就毫不客气地对蕾蒂开口说道：“我知道你是个女巫，女人，但丁遇到了一些麻烦，我需要你的帮助。”

蕾蒂强忍住把手里的酒泼在维吉尔那尖尖的头发上的冲动，考虑到维吉尔是个金主，抱着手思考了一下。

“……我需要报酬。”最后她说，“不过但丁也算是我的朋友，我可以帮你。”

维吉尔满意地点点头，随后蕾蒂却恶狠狠地把一杯酒砸在维吉尔面前：“但是如果你再敢用这种语气我和说话，你就别再想出现在这家店里。”

维吉尔挑了挑眉，从钱包里拿出两张钞票压在酒杯下面起身：“我在但丁家里等你，那可能是你没接触过的巫术，希望你能带着你所有的材料来。”

蕾蒂看着维吉尔离去的背影，咬了咬牙。

蕾蒂晚些时候带着材料来了。她查看了但丁的状况，并表示自己对和死婴有关的巫术都不太了解，但是她确实知道一些接触人类灵魂的办法，只是她不知道这对半魔来说适不适用。

最终蕾蒂提出的解决方案是，让维吉尔入侵但丁的脑子。目前的状况大概是巫术让但丁的灵魂实体化在了另一个世界，如果把但丁的大脑作为通道，也许就能把他从那个世界里拽出来。

“听起来很危险，我如果在他脑子里死了会怎么样？”维吉尔抱着手问认真在他刚刚清理过的地板上画符咒的蕾蒂。

“那你们就会一起死，一尸两命，倒是挺浪漫。还有什么遗言吗？我可以帮你记下来。”蕾蒂站起来拍了拍手，维吉尔站进圈子里，让蕾蒂把那奇怪的膏状物抹在他的额头上——

“我会在这里看着的，你最好快点把那个笨蛋拽出来。”蕾蒂拍了拍维吉尔的脑门儿，在得到刻薄回应之前念出了最后的咒语。

维吉尔第一次睁开眼的时候，是在墓园里，他眼前还是那个婴儿的墓碑，一切看起来和他昨天晚上经历的并没有什么不同。他看见了一边躺着的但丁，心想没想到这么容易就可以解决这件事——但他刚刚准备去叫醒但丁的时候，感觉到身后传来巨大的压迫感——他还没来得及回头，听见一声带着笑意的“Jackpot”，随后就被宽阔的剑刃从背后捅了个对穿，大量鲜血喷了出来，剧痛几乎立刻夺走了他的神智，大剑抽出去的瞬间还在他身体里搅动了一下，几乎把他所有的内脏和脊椎都碾碎了，随后他像个破旧的麻袋般重重摔在地上，眼前五光十色的斑块炸开，接着他听见身后传来类似于猛禽的振翅声，然后一切归于死寂。他最后的意识猜想袭击他的人大概以为他死了，随后他开始艰难地往墓园门口移动，希望可以引起任何人的注意，但他最后在靠近大门的位置上彻底失去了意识

维吉尔第二次睁开眼看见的是医院雪白的天花板，他浑身都很痛，不过他身体上的伤都已经完全地愈合了，他适应了一下自己过分真实的躯体，一把拔掉了输送着营养液的针管。他坐起来活动活动脖子，发现枕头下面压着一封信，信上残留着但丁微弱的魔力。

看完那封前言不搭后语的信之后维吉尔得知但丁已经回了红墓市，而维吉尔的所有物都在医院的柜子里，并且表示一旦醒来想让维吉尔立刻和他汇合，因为他不知道家里发生了什么。

维吉尔把那封信收了起来，随后换好了衣服，在此期间没有医护人员出现。他清点了一下自己的东西，发现粗心的但丁把他的钱包落在了住处，这让他很懊恼，虽然他不知道为什么自己要对这些东西感觉懊恼。最后他背着包从医院二楼翻了出去，直奔但丁的住处。

等拿到钱包，维吉尔发现里面少了一些现金，ID卡的照片和他也不是非常相似，索性他的银行卡还可以使用，他立刻订了回红墓的机票，然而他的手机无法拨通但丁的电话，家里的电话也一直无法接通。这也很符合逐个击破的剧情，不过维吉尔相信自己可以在但丁被杀之前找到他——他们必须一起面对他在前一天晚上遭遇的那“东西”。

维吉尔抵达红墓市的时候是中午，维吉尔注意到机场的安检比他所在的世界复杂很多，机场里全都是荷枪实弹的安保人员——他决定赶公交车回去，坐在公交的座位看街景的维吉尔感觉到街道的景象和他的记忆里有一些出入——这里看起来更衰败，更老旧，并且看起来被破坏过好几次。

等他从街口下车的时候，几乎立刻感觉到了但丁来过这里的气息——他顺着熟悉的道路走过去，看见了一栋无比破败的建筑——那是他的家。维吉尔只花了两分钟就平复了自己的心情，他知道这些都不不会发生在他身上，即使在他眼前出现了父母的尸体那也不过是另一个世界罢了。

他整理好心情去推开房门，还没来得及仔细打量眼前的一切就被一道重击击中，维吉尔只来得及召唤出阎魔刀硬生生吃下了这雷霆万钧的突刺——他被击飞出去好几米，在庭院门口才堪堪停下来，虎口都被震裂开，鲜血汩汩往外流。

随后他怔住了。

一个红色的身影从房间里走出来，那是个高达健硕的中年男人，他肩上扛着一把大剑，剑刃宽阔，并散发着灼人的热浪。那男人有一头乱糟糟的白发，似笑非笑看着略显狼狈的维吉尔——“我不应该两天前就杀了你吗？我的好哥哥？”

“……但丁？”维吉尔皱着眉难以置信地吐出了那个名字。

Dante part （02）

从警察局出来的但丁去K记大吃了一顿，用的还是从维吉尔钱包里拿出来的钱，他的心里乱作一团，只有炸鸡还有点温度。如果他现在经历的一切都不是他经历的，那这个世界的他和维吉尔会在哪里呢？他不相信在经历了那种重大变故之后他和维吉尔还会出现在万里之外的小镇上解决无聊的委托，他们一定会有更重要的事情做——比如寻找父亲和给母亲报仇。

等啜完最后一根鸡骨头，但丁决定去母亲的墓地看看。虽然他不知道这么做有什么意义，但是他的内心深处永远是相信伊娃的，即使在这个世界里伊娃甚至没有机会陪伴他们长大。

令但丁意外的是，等他来到墓地时，已经有一个人站在母亲的墓地前了。

那人个子非常高挑，并不是很壮硕的身材，腰部被普蓝色的风衣收得很窄，但肩膀却是宽阔的，称得上纤长的小腿看上去就非常有力。那人有一头银白的头发，额发都张扬地倒竖着。

“……维吉尔？”但丁试探着叫了一声，虽然他明白这不是他认识的维吉尔，这个男人看起来更加高大，更加成熟，也更加危险。

那人先是微微侧过头，但丁可以看见他长长的睫毛在眼下投下阴影，随后那人慢慢回过身，但丁看见他怀里抱着一束白玫瑰。

那确实是维吉尔——是若干年后的维吉尔，他眉眼深刻，鼻梁高挺，淡色的眼眸平静地打量着但丁，最后嘴角扬起一丝若有若无又嘲讽的笑意：“但丁终究不敢杀了你，不是吗？”

“唔？”但丁抓了抓自己的头发，不知道怎么开口，这个维吉尔身上散发出的压迫感太强了，简直要让他喘不过气来，他甚至听见心里有个声音在大叫着让他快跑，他感觉自己就像一只被猛兽盯上的小白兔，根本没有反抗的余地，他深呼吸了一口，“告诉我要怎么离开这里。”

维吉尔似乎没想到他会这么说，波澜不惊的面庞上闪过一丝不易察觉的疑惑：“这里只出售单程票，你已经来到了未来，加入了我们的轨迹，你不可能离开了。”

“骗人。”但丁开始烦躁起来，“一定是因为那个巫术或者别的什么东西，蕾蒂在哪里？她应该知道怎么解决这个问题。”

这次维吉尔看他的眼神更加奇怪了：“那个女人死了。”

“你说什么？？”但丁拔高了声音，像只被踩到尾巴的猫。

维吉尔冷冷看着他，似乎觉得他的反应很有趣，一种不祥的预感像冰冷的蝮蛇爬上了但丁的脊背，维吉尔顿了一下开口说：“是我杀的。”

“……”但丁后退了一步，他下意识召唤出了叛逆，但维吉尔没有召唤阎魔刀。

“似乎但丁的小花招出了点问题。”维吉尔微微偏头，那双瞳孔狭长的眼睛像是在打量猎物，“你今年难道不是十八岁吗？”

但丁点点头又摇摇头，他摆出戒备的姿态：“这很重要吗？”

维吉尔显然是个好奇心有限的人，他没有打算问下去了，只是转过身把那束玫瑰放在了伊娃的墓前：“把你的小玩具收起来吧，我不会在母亲面前伤害你的。”

“那如果我现在离开这里？”但丁心跳得像是要离开胸腔，维吉尔的气场像芒刺一般将他吞噬，他想立刻离开这里。

“我想你知道会发生什么。”维吉尔的回答里似乎有些笑意。

Vergil part (03)

“我果然还是太小看你了，维吉尔。”维吉尔对面高大落拓的但丁笑着对维吉尔说，他虽然在笑，眼睛却没有温度，“我以为那一击一定会要你命呢……不过我果然还是了解你，虽然我的材料只够召唤那个笨蛋——我知道你一定会跟着‘我’前来，你从来都没真的放过我不是吗？”

维吉尔感觉到自己的双手依然在颤抖，他不知道这是被那把奇怪的大剑震的还是出于恐惧——对面的男人太强了，维吉尔很清楚自己没有任何胜算，他会被像一张纸一样撕碎，这个过程可能都用不了五分钟，但是他依然竭力保持着镇定：“但丁在哪里？”

但丁诧异地挑起眉，随后拍了拍自己健硕的胸脯：“我不就在你面前吗，老兄？”

维吉尔皱着眉：“你知道我在说谁。”

但丁佯做恍然大悟：“我不知道小朋友在哪里，也许是回家找妈妈了吧。”随后又近乎恶狠狠地笑道，“对了，我忘了，我们的妈妈早就死了。”

维吉尔咽了口唾沫，他和但丁僵持着，决定继续发问：“你为什么要杀我？”

但丁露出“这个问题问得好”的神色，表情浮夸动作到位，他用左手摸了摸下巴，似乎真的在思考，随后笑了一声：“让我想想，可能是因为在未来你会打开魔界和人界的大门并且变成了该死的魔王吧？你杀了所有我爱的人，维吉尔。”但丁用手指划了一下自己的脖子，“所以我要杀了你。”

这个动作让维吉尔注意到但丁的脖子上并没有属于灵魂伴侣的印记，他露出了诧异的神色，而但丁也察觉到了。

“你是不是在好奇我的灵魂伴侣发生了什么？”但丁笑眯眯地说，“我不再拥有灵魂伴侣了，维吉尔，就在过去的某一刻，他的灵魂和人性永远地消失了。”

“我该说我很遗憾吗？”维吉尔刻薄地回答，他并没有为这个但丁的性取向感觉意外，“我不相信我会做你说的那些事，把我的但丁还给我。”

但丁又大笑起来，但是他的眼神却是悲哀的，他整个人看起来都非常悲哀，维吉尔感觉到这个但丁如此强大，可他的内在又如此空虚，像是所有的东西都被夺走了，只留下一个空空的壳，那些话语下都是干涸的血泪，这个但丁把自己的灵魂藏起来了，在他面前是一个木偶的表演：“看看当年的你吧，维吉尔，你曾经也是这么的天真，你甚至依然把我当作家人。”但丁突然放低了声音说，似乎巨大的悲伤终于把他淹没了，但是那脆弱只存在了一瞬间，随后他又举起了大剑，所有情绪又藏进戏谑的面具里，“可我依然要杀了你，我亲爱的哥哥，这是我们必然的结局。”

维吉尔不语，缓缓举起了阎魔刀。

Dante part （04）

“我们爱的人都死了，但丁，这就是我们的未来。”维吉尔站在母亲的墓前垂着眼轻轻说，“因为你是那样热爱人类，即使他们厌恶你唾弃你，把你当作怪物，即使他们杀死了我的孩子。”

但丁不知道怎么接话，他只是沉默地听着，年长的维吉尔看上去已经很久没有和人好好说话了，他看上去那么孤单，那么悲哀，却又那么该死的强大。

“我不知道你为什么要保护他们。”维吉尔并没有真的在问但丁，他说了一个陈述句，“即使到了现在，我也甚至觉得我不该杀了你，虽然你会杀了我，你会把我和我的过去一同抹去。”

“……你到底做了什么？”但丁终于仗着胆子问了一句。

维吉尔似乎觉得这个问题很有意思，他思考了片刻：“我打开了所有封印，我升起了特米尼格，我在塔顶战胜了你，我得到了父亲的力量。”维吉尔的语气非常平淡，没有欢喜，但也听不出愧疚，“魔界的大门不再坚固，人类陷入了混乱，但是他们适应的很好。我杀了蒙德斯，彻彻底底杀了他，给母亲报了仇。而你又做了什么呢？”

但丁尝试着接下话头：“我做了什么？”

“你找到了我的儿子——你找到了尼禄，你发现了那些发了疯的人类在做的事，你把尼禄害死了，最后你却怪罪我毁灭了那座城市。”

“我一定试图阻止你了。”但丁回答。

“你试了很多次，你也失败了很多次，你只赢了一次但丁，你拿走了斯巴达。”维吉尔面无表情地说，“但那是徒劳的，你想夺走阎魔刀去把四分五裂的大门彻底封印起来，可那有什么意义，你既没有继承父亲的力量，也没有资格使用阎魔刀，而且你的朋友都死了。”

“你是个恶魔，维吉尔。”但丁咬牙切齿地回答，“你根本没有感情。那些恶魔杀死成千上万地人类的时候你不会觉得愧疚吗？特米尼格不该被打开，父亲的力量不是你的所有物。”

维吉尔似乎冷笑了一声：“真是熟悉的发言，但是你无法打败我，但丁。”

但丁又把叛逆召唤了出来，他皱着眉，那些轻浮都消失了：“我的哥哥不会做这些事。”

维吉尔对这个称呼略微有些动容，他回过身，直视着但丁的眼睛：“如果你知道命运从我们这里夺走了什么，你就不会这么说了。”

“这里所有的命运都不属于我，我和维吉尔一同长大，我们永远都不会走向这样的结局。”但丁回答，“这对我来说不过是个梦魇罢了。”

维吉尔静静看着他，目光深邃又平静，似乎还露出了一丝怀念的神色——

“看啊但丁，在某个世界我们曾经这样彼此深信过。”

说罢维吉尔终于召唤出了阎魔刀，那把刀看起来和但丁记忆力似乎有些不同，维吉尔缓缓拔刀出鞘，对紧绷的但丁说：“我带你去找你哥哥。”

Vergil part (04)

维吉尔被钉死在地上，他咳出一大口血来，却还是尽力召唤出一排幻影剑试图攻击但丁。

但丁居高临下注视着自己像条落在岸上的鱼一般徒劳挣扎的兄长，眼睛里闪着异样的光。

“她们都死了，维吉尔。”但丁把剑又往深插了一些，维吉尔发出一声惨呼，“蕾蒂，帕蒂，她们在你眼里连只蚂蚁都不如，帕蒂甚至还没有成年，她们都是为了阻止你，为了阻止你继续破坏这个世界。”

维吉尔双手撑着大剑的剑刃，他感觉自己要被劈成两半了，失血带来的眩晕让他说不出话，他快被喉管里的血呛死了，他从未如此贴近死亡。

“你到底把这里当作什么了？你用一座城市的代价去种那该死的树，你在用无数的生命为自己增加力量，你就是个疯子。”但丁恶狠狠地说着，维吉尔渐渐难以挣扎了，他开始出现大量失血会出现的症状，但丁只是悲哀地看着他。

“但……丁……”维吉尔抬起手，可他的眼睛难以聚焦，他被太阳晃得头痛欲裂。

我快死了吗？维吉尔在心里问自己，这一切到底是不是真的？他又问了一遍，没来由地，他想到蕾蒂那句一尸两命，他居然觉得有些好笑。他明明答应过伊娃会把但丁救出去，可现在他却在幻觉里要被但丁杀了，这也太讽刺了。

他真的会成长为那样的人吗？维吉尔迷迷糊糊想，他会夺走那些无辜的人的性命吗？他做这一切真的都是没有缘由的吗？

就在他快要放弃的时候，一道凌厉又霸道的剑光向但丁的脖子削了过去，但丁立刻拔出刀招架，却硬生生被击飞了数米。

“维吉尔！！！”

维吉尔最后的意识里听到的是两个截然不同的但丁的声音，一边充满愤怒和悲伤，而另一边关切又焦急。

啊，是我的傻弟弟。维吉尔扯了扯嘴角，失去了意识。

「04」

维吉尔做梦了。

这听起来挺滑稽，他居然在梦里做梦。

他梦见自己和但丁在自家后院里，他们都变成了小孩，握着木剑你来我往地比试，随后但丁被他打中了额头，一屁股摔在地上开始大哭。

然后他急急忙忙把剑扔了，去查看但丁的状况。

“我不会伤害你的。”他听见自己急切地说，“我不是故意的。”

我不是故意的。

维吉尔睁开了眼睛。

“维吉！你感觉怎么样？”维吉尔的傻弟弟把他抱在怀里，急得都快哭了，慌张得像个笨蛋。

“蠢死了。”维吉尔声音喑哑地回答

不远处这个世界的维吉尔和但丁正在你来我往地对招，但是看得出来但丁非常吃力，这个世界的维吉尔太强了，他甚至不需要开魔人就可以把魔人全开的但丁玩弄于股掌之间。

年轻的但丁扶着自己的哥哥坐起来，维吉尔的衣服被撕得破破烂烂，伤口也还在愈合，但丁急忙把自己的衣服脱下来给维吉尔盖上。

另一边的但丁虽然左支右绌，嘴上却依然不停：“你还是害怕了对不对？怕我真的把过去的你杀了。”

“愚蠢，但丁，如果我想阻止你你根本没有机会找到那个女巫。”年长的维吉尔使用阎魔刀的姿态那么优雅又致命，年轻的维吉尔几乎看呆了，“那你又为什么没有将他一击毙命，反而留他回到这里呢？你在期待什么？”

但丁咬牙切齿地回答：“那只是个失误，我以为一击足够解决，现在来弥补这个错误也还来得及。”

“没有任何方法可以改变过去，我早就提醒过你。”阎魔刀和大剑劈砍在一起，火花一路飞溅，“你使用的旁门左道召唤来的根本不是过去的我们，他们不属于这里。”

但丁动作一滞，阎魔刀把他贯穿钉死在地上，但丁吃痛变回了人类形态，却没有继续攻击，他皱着眉，凝视着维吉尔那双无机质的冰蓝瞳孔：“你说什么？”

维吉尔冷冷看着自己再次失败的弟弟，一把抽出刀甩掉血，但丁看上去那么失魂落魄：“他们根本就没有经历七宗罪的封印，他们不属于这里，但丁。就算你杀了这个维吉尔，也不会改变任何事。”

但丁看了看在一旁警惕地打量着他们的那对兄弟，年轻的自己正紧紧护着他年轻的哥哥，他怔了怔，看上去有些茫然，又有些嫉妒，随后他捂着脸爆发出一阵大笑，但笑声的末尾听上去像极了啜泣，最后他自暴自弃地躺倒在地上，维吉尔面色冷清地看着他：“……她果然骗了我……你杀了我吧，维吉尔，你早该这么做了，不要再让我这么活着了，我太痛苦了。”说罢但丁缓缓合上眼睛，像是不堪重负了，“你杀了我吧，你有那么多机会可以杀了我，你那么强，你为什么还要让我活着？我活着也只会想杀了你，你难道只是为了欣赏我一次又一次的失败吗？我已经一无所有了，维吉尔。”

“我多么想让这一切重新来过啊。”最后，但丁颤抖着嘴唇说，他就像被彻底压垮了，眼泪从眼角缓缓滑进乱糟糟的头发里，“为什么不能让这一切重新来过呢？”

“如果我在塔顶阻止了你……如果你没有失手杀了蕾蒂……如果你没有该死地打破人界和魔界的封印，是不是我们也有机会像他们一样？”但丁注视着蔚蓝的苍穹，他比起询问维吉尔更像在自言自语，“都太迟了……维吉尔，这二十年我们都做了什么啊……”

“……”维吉尔没有应答，他的脸上看不出悲喜，也许是因为他魔王的面具戴得太久了，他知道是自己把这一切搞砸了，可他和但丁都没有做出正确的选择，变成如今这个局面，他又怎么能责怪但丁呢？魔界太大了，人类世界也太广阔了，他没有那么多精力去顾及所有人的感情，一开始他也不过只是想保护好自己的家人罢了，他无法承载这么沉重的责任，他和但丁的人生就是互相倾轧的两个悲剧，越滚越大，越离越远——也许他放纵但丁去寻求巫术的帮助，也是因为他心里有某个角落愿意相信自己可以这样被杀死而终结这无尽的悲剧吧。

来自另一个世界的他们看起来那么幸福，曾几何时他们也拥有这样的机会，如果他没有一直执着于力量，如果他没有在重大选择时放弃自己的人性，也许在经历波折之后他还是会和但丁获得幸福——说到底这么多年来他没有杀死但丁，也不过是心里一直抱着不切实际的幻想，想象他们可以回到当初。可事实证明他们只是不停地失去，直到一无所有——他们就像两条相交过的直线，宁折不弯。

最终年长的维吉尔没有再看自己的胞弟，他肩背依然笔直，风衣依然一尘不染，连刚刚战斗染上的最后一丝血腥气都完全消退了，他看起来像是北极冰川最深处的那块冰棱，不会融化，也不会低头——这就是完整的属于魔王的姿态。他走到年轻的兄弟面前，哀伤的神色一闪而过，但随后所有的情绪都消失了，他对年轻的但丁说：“我送你们回去。”

随后他用阎魔刀在空气里划出巨大的十字，空间被切开了，翻卷着边缘露出一个出口，年轻的但丁看见了那一侧沉睡着的自己和维吉尔。

他警惕地看了年长的维吉尔一眼，像一只护食的猫，随后架着自己重伤的哥哥走进了那个出口。

在他身后响起一声属于年长但丁的悲恸怒吼声，他回头，再次注视低垂着眼的维吉尔——他看上去还是那么孤独和强大，像是一尊完美的雕像。

随后十字合上了。

但丁再次醒来时看见的是熟悉的天花板，这本该让他高兴地跳起来，可他心里空落落的，以至于完全没有快乐的心情，这时被搬到沙发上的维吉尔也醒了，他坐起来，睡懵了的表情有些可爱。

“看样子你们没事了。”蕾蒂看了看表，“才花了三个小时，不错，这些钱我就拿走了……你们看起来很糟……我给你们留一点私人空间。”她自顾自拿起维吉尔放在桌上的现钞，然后挥挥手推门离开了屋子。

但丁和维吉尔无言地对望了一会儿，同时拿出手机给家里打电话，但丁晚了一步占线了，维吉尔听见伊娃的声音长长出了一口气。

“……没什么，但丁已经没事了。嗯，我们明天就回去，父亲不在这段时间我们都会陪着你的……嗯……再见。”维吉尔挂断了电话，看了但丁一眼，但丁看起来松了一口气，但没打算说话，于是他和但丁继续相顾无言。

“……你觉得那些会发生吗？”但丁小心翼翼问，“我们会成为那样吗，维吉？”

维吉尔沉默了片刻：“也许吧，那只是百万个可能性中的一个罢了。”随后他又说，“但我希望你知道，那个世界的我……他不是故意的，即使他的行为不能被原谅……他们只是错过了。”

但丁垂下眼，想起年长的维吉尔悲伤的脸，鼻子有点酸：“我知道。”

“一切都太晚了。”维吉尔又说，“他们已经永远错过补救这一切的机会了，也许一方死去才是最优解吧……他们只是在吞咽自己的苦果罢了。”

“……”

“我可以抱抱你吗？”但丁突然说，他看上去很难过，眼泪在眼眶里打转，他觉得心里很堵——他想到了维吉尔的孩子，那个叫尼禄的男孩，他本应该可以活下去的，可是他们只是一个错误覆盖了另一个错误，维吉尔想必十分痛苦吧。

维吉尔一怔，随后叹了口气张开怀抱，但丁立刻像只巨型犬一样扑了上来。

“我爱你维吉。”但丁蹭着维吉尔的脖子，维吉尔身体僵硬耳廓通红，“我不会让这些事发生在你身上的，答应我不管什么事都和我一起面对好吗？”

维吉尔模棱两可地嗯了一声，刚刚的经历对他冲击太大了——那个维吉尔的强大正是他梦寐以求的，简直闪耀到他睁不开眼睛——但是为了力量这一切真的值得吗？维吉尔痛苦地自问，舍弃了人性去追求到那无尽的孤独真的值得吗？怀抱里的但丁是温暖的，他甚至可以听见但丁坚实的心跳声，随后他有些丧气地发现，他爱但丁超过所有，所以他无法走上那样的道路——可是那个维吉尔何尝不是也深爱着但丁呢？他们明明彼此深爱，但有的时候恨比爱更强烈，强烈到使人盲目，强烈到让人发疯——维吉尔绝对不会允许自己的但丁走上那样的道路，那实在是……太悲哀了。

随后维吉尔意识到，有很多东西不在恰当的时候说出口就没有机会了。

“其实……”挣扎再三之后，维吉尔有些艰难地开口，“其实母亲和我说过……我们最早开口说话，你最先学会的是叫妈妈，而我学会的叫是爸爸。”

但丁一时间没有反应过来维吉尔为什么突然在这种伤感的氛围下说这个，在几秒难堪的沉默之后，但丁突然“噌”地一下坐直了，坚硬的头盖骨顶到维吉尔的下巴差点让维吉尔原地去世。

“所以其实我们是对方的灵魂伴侣？！”但丁大声问道。

“呃……嗯……大概吧……”维吉尔红着脸回答。

“那我现在就要亲你了！我的好哥哥。”

「Null」

“你会杀了我吗，维吉尔？”

“……嗯。”

“那我提前恭喜你，你即将成为一个完整而没有弱点的魔王。”

“……”

“我真恨你啊。”

“……我知道。”

可我也好爱你啊。

Fin


End file.
